secret life
by Angellover-Tvd-Charmed
Summary: follow the adventures of Anna Monroe grahams and all her friends. suck at summary's but story is better      Claire x Gabriel  peterxoc


Disclaimer: don't own heroes or any of it's characters

* * *

Anna's POV  
September 1, 2006

Hello, my name is Anna Marie Grahams Monroe; when I was 2 years old my dad, Adam, put me and my sister, Claire, up for adoption; when I was 4 and Claire  
was 2 we got adopted but, by different family's. I got adopted by Samantha and Charles Graham, the Grahams only had a 17 year old that was way older than me.  
I still wonder where Claire is to this day. 11 years later, on my birthday, the weirdest thing happened to me. When I was cutting the cake I got cut and I  
healed in like 2 seconds. The next day I had a dream I can fly and that dream has been reoccurring for the past 2 months.

-flashback-

July 5, 2004

"Happy birthday Anna" my mom said as she brought the cake out. Today was my16th birthday and one of my last days in California. Next month I will be  
moving to New York. All my friends were at my birthday party, including my boyfriend, West, we've been going out for 7 months. This is by far my longest  
relationship ever but it might end when I move.

"Honey, blow out the candles" my dad cheered excitedly, "and make a wish"

'I wish I can meet my real sister' I thought and blew out my 16 candles. When I blew out the candles and cut the cake, it happened. I cut my middle  
finger and before I got a chance to get a bandage the cut was healed. I knew my dad saw it because he was the one who spoke up,

"What just happen? I saw you got cut but now there is nothing not a scare or a  
mark!"

" I don't know" I muttered, still looking at my finger

and that very night I was dreaming I can fly...

- end of flashback -  
present day

Today was my first day of 10th grade and I was so happy.

I got up at 6:00 and hopped in the shower. When I got out the shower the clock said 6:20, so I got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white  
v-neck with white and blue converse, brushed my teeth and hair and when I came out the bathroom the clock said 6:45 so I ran downstairs to eat breakfast the  
bus came at 7:03 I got to school at 7:15. I got off the bus and went straight to the office to get to my class schedule. While I was walking to the office I  
bumped into someone and their books fell. When I saw her she was wearing a cheer-leading uniform and I apologized to her.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking"

" it's ok, oh my name is Claire Bennett and you"

" Anne grahams and nice name" I said

" You too" then she turned to leave

"Wait" then she turned back around "do you know where the office is?"

"yeah, I was going that way now, come on"

We were walking down the hall when me and Claire bumped into these 2 guys,

" hey Claire-bear" said the tall boy with black hair and brown eyes happily.

"Hi Gabe" and they kissed. Turning slightly I saw the boy next to them he had black hair and light brown eyes, he was kinda cute.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Anna. Anna this is Peter" pointing to the cute one "and this is my boo Gabriel"

"Hi" I said to both of them "well I need to get to the office now and get to class schedule, see ya" I said walking away "oh yeah, Claire where is the  
office?"

"Straight down the hall and take a left it should be on your right hand side."Peter answered for Clair.

"uh, thanks Peter." I left and followed his directions and got there fairly easily. I picked up my schedule and went to all my classes. The funny thing  
was that when I entered every class Peter was always there, I even sat next to him in some classed. In biology we talked, in gym we talked and laughed, we

had great time. When lunch came I sat with Claire, Peter, Gabriel and some other kids. After school ended, Claire told me to try out for cheerleading and

I made the squad. Soon after, Claire took me home. When I got inside, I told my mom and dad that I made the team and I called my best friend Lola that goes

to my old school. (we were best friends since I moved down there and told her everything that happen today and that I made the team)

"This was my best day ever" I said over the phone with Lola

* * *

please review and thank you for reading =)


End file.
